


Why Are You Texting So Late

by galaxiaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Crack, F/M, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff, Fourth Wall Breaking, M/M, Shipping, Texting, being bored is a mood, bts - Freeform, everyone likes anime, fandoms - Freeform, idk how to tag, kpop, matsuhana is a meme team, more characters later - Freeform, nct (kpop), rating for swearing, tagging is hard, texting fic, twice (kpop) - Freeform, txt (kpop), what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiaaa/pseuds/galaxiaaa
Summary: Join the volleyboys as they traverse dimensions through texting.





	1. I was bored

3nNOSHITa has added Bo and 9 others to iwasbored

18:12

Bo: HEYHEYHEY

aYaku: bokuto do u even have space

makki: karasuno #6

mattsun: y r we in a gc

aYaku: actual words ???

Sugarmomma: Chikara hunny,

Dadchi: why did you create this group chat

aahkaa: hello karasuno seijoh nekoma

Bo: HIAKAASHI

aYaku: bokuto plz use the spacebar

HAHAHA: BROTHERS UNITE

Guardian: YEAA

AWWWWYEEEAAAAA: WE R HERE

Sugarmomma: Ok so in here we have Daichi Suga (ME) Bokuto Akaashi Yaku Ennoshita Hanamaki Matsukawa Tanaka Nishinoya and Terushima right?

3nNOSHITa: momma i need frends

aYaku: *I *friends

Bo: YOUFINALLYBROKE!!!??

Sugarmomma: Why do think you need friends Chikara?

3nNOSHITa: do you know how much screen time people making friends get in this show?

Bo: ಠ_ಠ

aahkaa: ????

aYaku: ????

makki: is concerned

mattsun: doesnt get it

Bo: IMCONFUSED

Dadchi: son are you okay

3nNOSHITa: i’m just not feeling it today

makki: *comfort*

mattsun: *comforts*

HAHAHA: CHIKARA

HAHAHA: MY BAB

HAHAHA: ARE YOU OKA

HAHAHA: Y

aYaku: holy crap

Bo: WAITYOU2

Bo: WEREDATING?????

makki: fake news my man

mattsun: we been knew

Sugarmomma: We even have wedding ideas!

3nNOSHITa: mom we aren't getting married anytime soon

Dadchi: TANAKA YOU BETTER TREAT MY SON RIGHT SON

3nNOSHITa: oh mah godddd dad

aahkaa: do u have any popcorn yaku

aYaku: sadly no

aYaku: i ate it all watching cap n tdukki argue

aYaku: *tsukki

aahkaa: that was fun

Sugarmomma: Why was I not aware of this group chat?

Guardian: YEAAAA CITY BOYS MOM WANTS A ANSWER

aYaku: *AN

aahkaa: kuroo added him

3nNOSHITa: yams ships tsukishima & kuroo

3nNOSHITa: i think he has a shipping shrine

aahkaa has added Tsukki, Kurawr and yams to iwasbored

Tsukki: TADASHI YOU HAVE A WAG

Tsukki: A MF SHIPPING SHRINE????

makki: plz

mattsun: no swearing in my christian minecraft server uwu

 

22:33

Kurawr: @3nNOSHITa what is this

3nNOSHITa: this is cruelty kuroo

AWWWWEEEYAAAAA: I’M SO TIRED

aYaku: then go to sleep

mattsun has changed 3nNOSHITa ‘s name to fwendlyboi

makki: u can change ppls names?????

mattsun: yasss

makki: we've been given powers of gods

Kurawr: meme team what's a shopping shrine

aahkaa: what is a shopping shrine

Kurawr: AKAASHI stop mocking me

Kurawr: srry ur name autocorrects to it in all caps

aahkaa: it's gucchi

aahkaa: speaking of

aahkaa: YAMAGUCHI TSUKKI WHERE R Y’ALL

aYaku: I aspire to be you and your perfect punctuation and grammar Akaashi 

Tsukki: i’ve been summoned? 

Tsukki: kuroo you do not want to know what a shipping shrine is 

Kurawr: who’s gonna tell me then???? 

makki: do u know what a ship is 

Kurawr: a boat? 

mattsun: oh you ave so muc to learn 

Kurawr: where r ur h s 

mattsun: it's my way of typing 

Tsukki: don’t do it pleas 

Tsukki: your gonna regret ever learning about it 

Kurawr: i’m gonna go over and go to yam’s house and find this shipping shrine and figuring it out myself 

Tsukki: NO 

fwendlyboi: i dun like this name 

 

3:17 

yams: oh am i late? 

yams: i was updated my kurotsuki blog 

aahkaa: hello yamaguchi 

aahkaa: yes the update was lovely. 

Bo: HEYHEYHEY 

yams: HEYYYY 

aahkaa: bokuto shouldn't you b aslee p 

yams: KEI I DON’T HAVE A SHIPPING SHRINE DUN WORRY ;))) 

aahkaa: i can barely see a thing 

yams: falling deeper into sheep 

Bo: SHEEP? 

yams: gn akaashi bo 

aahkaa: nigh 

Bo: GOODNIGT!!!! 

 

6:44 

Sugarmomma: Why?? 

aYaku: were y'all up so late???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is actually the king of kurotsuki and it is hilarious


	2. Yamaguchi's shopping shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi ships his best friend. He also watches Fairy Tail until late at night while writing on his blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of usernames
> 
> aahkaa: Akaashi  
> Bo: Bokuto  
> Kurawr: Kuroo  
> pudding: Kenma  
> HAHAHA: Tanaka  
> yams: Yamaguchi  
> Asahi: Asahi  
> Guardian: Nishinoya  
> Sugarmomma: Suga  
> bright sun: Hinata  
> Malk: Kageyama  
> fwendlyboi: Ennoshita  
> Dadchi: Daichi  
> hai: Lev  
> aYaku: Yaku  
> Tsukki: Tsukishima  
> makki: Hanamaki  
> mattsun: Matsukawa  
> AWWWWWYEEEAAAA: Terushima

12:33

KAWRASUNOH

HAHAHA: SO YAMAGUCHI 

HAHAHA: DO YOU HAVE A SHIPPING SHRINE OR NOT

yams: how?! do you know?! what a shipping shrine is?!

HAHAHA: MY SISTER IS CRAZY ABOUT THAT STUFF

yams: anyways i do not have a shipping shrine.

Asahi: Hiya

Asahi: Why does Yamaguchi have a shipping shrine?

Guardian: HE SHIPS NEKOMA CAPTAIN AND OUR TSUKKI

Sugarmomma: Is this true? 

yams: for the last time!!!

yams: I DO NOT HAVE A SHIPPING SHRINE!!! 

bright sun: What's a shopping shrine? 

bright sun: Is it a shrine where you pray that your packages will get shipped to you?

bright sun: I WANT ONE!!

fwendlyboi: honestly guys just leave yams alone 

Dadchi: WHO’S THAT

Sugarmomma: Look in the chat created yesterday please

Dadchi: oh

Dadchi: hi chikara

fwendlyboi: i’m going back to my lunch now

Sugarmomma: MAKE SURE TO EAT CHILDREN

malk: EAT CHILDREN?

bright sun: MOM ARE YOU OKAY

HAHAHA: I’M PRETTY SURE HE MEANT TO EAT COMMA CHILDREN

yams: how'd you get so smart all of a sudden??

HAHAHA: ?????

fwendlyboi: oh yea i stoke ryu’s phone

fwendlyboi: he like hacked his phone so it's only caps howw

fwendlyboi: anyways don't be a canabik 

Sugarmomma: *cannibal 

 

17:37

NYAAHOOT

Kurawr: y’all eaten yet?

hai: NYEAAAA

aahkaa: stop with the cat puns please

Bo: HOOT

aYaku: then you're gonna have too stop with the owl puns

aYaku: *to

Tsukki: eh

Tsukki: my home group is literally called kawrasuno

Kurawr: GOALS

aahkaa: i’m too tired for this 

aYaku: i’ve had such a purrfect day

aYaku: and the stupid keyboard just ruined it 

Kurawr: MWAAAHAHAHAHA

pudding: srry yak

aYaku: aHEM

pudding: yaku

fwendlyboi: y

Tsukki: tbh same

aahkaa: where’s yam?

Tsukki: hanging out with yachi

fwendlyboi: so cute

fwendlyboi: 100% stan

Tsukki: mood

aahkaa: they’re too pure for this world

Tsukki: fun fact 

Tsukki: i’m hanging out with them rn

Tsukki: tadashi is reading over my shoulder and groaning about how another one ships yamayachi

Tsukki: MWAAHAHAHAHA

Tsukki: HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW TADASHI?

yams: i am 

yams: disgusted 

Bo: OWO

Bo: ISPYSOMETHING

Bo: YAMAGUCHI

Bo: ANDKARASUNOSMANAGERAREDATING??

aYaku: we been knew sis 

Kurawr: bro step up ur game 

pudding: im not playing pkmgo i probimz 

aYaku: ??

pudding: *promis

pudding: **promise

Tsukki: ah

Tsukki: the celebi quest 

pudding: ok

pudding: that's it im muting

Bo: DONTGO

aahkaa: lol

 

22:44

iwasbored

fwendlyboi: hello fuckers

yams: due 2 the fact that mom isn't here i will do the honours 

yams: LANGUAGE CHIKARA

yams: lol 

yams: i've always wanted 2 do that

fwendlyboi has changed their name to enno

yams: i’m sorry but iread that as emo

makki has changed enno’s name to emo

emo: WTF

mattsun: it was 12’s fault

yams: anyways i wanted to do some name changing 

yams changed AWWWWEEEYAAAAA’s name to Teru

Teru: WHO EXPOSED ME

emo: suga already did 

Teru: IM SORRY BROS

Kurawr: hello~ 

yams: y can i imagine you saying that and saying nyah after smh

Kurawr: GO TO SLEEP IT’S NOT HEALTHY

yams: well sorry but i’m working on a blog post 

Kurawr: how come it takes you so much time t o right like you can slep

yams: i’m rewatchjng FT 

yams: usually my emotions are stone cold and tired so i can get through a lot of episodes quickly without anyone waking up 

yams: holy shi

yams: jelllal mah bby

yams: erza u better

Kurawr: r u ok

emo: quq its the heavens tower arc 

yams: saddness 

Kurawr: nyahhh

Kurawr ima sleep now 

Kurawr: uwu makki: y is tat so cute

Teru: GN GUYS

makki: is out

mattsun: .3x3 has sleeping

emo: yamaguchi plz hurry up and sleep

emo: gn as well

1:22

yams: finally im @ 1600 words

yams: good nite


	3. Cats, Owls and Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks of Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia

NYAAHOOT

yams: so y’know the uniforms the students in ua wear? 

Tsukki: ye

yams: why not just call them 

yams: ua-niforms

Tsukki: ugh

aahkaa: yamaguchi what the fuck

Tsukki: senpai!! lAnGuAgE

aahkaa: haha very funny

yams: i want more bnha

yams: the movie was cruel

yams: 4 my multishipper heart 

yams: ;—; 

aahkaa: well what do you ship? 

yams: lEt’S c 

yams: kiribaku AND kacchako

yams: there’s probs more just 

aahkaa: todobaku n tododeku

aahkaa: todobakudeku

yams: mwahahaha

Tsukki: todomomo?

aahkaa: *inhales*

Tsukki: wat

aahkaa: OFFENDED 

yams: momojiro all the way!!!!!!! 

aahkaa: ^^^^

aahkaa: tsukki you are now unfriended, blocked and out of the salty intellectuals 

aahkaa: hmph. 

Tsukki: will this make it better? 

aahkaa: depends. 

Tsukki: kiribakutododeku.

aahkaa: …….

yams: TSUKKI YOU BROKE HIM!!! 

Tsukki: give it a few minutes. 

pudding: tsukishima kei

pudding: why is akaashi calling me saying he loves you so much but hates you at the same time? 

aahkaa: KENMA YIU TRAITOR 

aahkaa: *YOU

yams: i didn't think akaashi was capable of typos owo

aahkaa: my

aahkaa: my heart

aahkaa: KEI BE MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT THIS MINUTE. 

Tsukki: ur way better then tetsu anywa 

yams: I SHIP IT 

yams: FULC

pudding: how 

yams: idk

Kurawr: I’VE BEEN BETRAYED BY MY LOVE

Tsukki: yeahaha fuck you

Tsukki: akaashi is my soulmate 

aahkaa: thx tsukki

Bo: AKAASH

Bo: HOWCOULDYOU

aYaku: i’ve been reading this whole convo what is happening

emo: i’m not sure 

pudding: mooooooom 

pudding: tsukishima broke up with kuroo for akaashi

aYaku: hUh

aYaku: welp

aYaku: i’m leaving that for you

emo: wowie

emo: srry ryu is callin me

yams: AKAASHI AND TSUKKI SITTING IN A TREE 

Kurawr: nOOOOO

yams: watching bnha with yamaguchi. 

pudding: wow

pudding: i mean

pudding: òwó

aahkaa: ^^

yams: ^^^

Bo: BRO

Kurawr: WHAT

Bo: IS BOKUROO CANON NOW

Tsukki: HE USED SPACES

Tsukki: EVERYONE GET BACK HERE HE USED SPACES

aYaku: NANI

emo: OWO

Kurawr: i luv u bro

Bo: SAME BRO

yams: 2 bros sittin in a hot tub 

emo: 5 FEET APART 

hai: BECAUSE THEY’EE HAY

aahkaa: thanks lev

aahkaa: realty

aahkaa: really

yams: aGAIN

aYaku: yamaguchi, i have an assumption that only you can see

yams: yASSSSSSSASASSSSSAAUHAHASSH

aahkaa: r u ok

 

aYaku & yams

aYaku: is bokuakakurotsuki

aYaku: canon?????

yams: defs ship it

yams: dun think it'll happen anytime soon tho 

aYaku: ;—;

 

NYAAHOOT

Tsukki: akaashi i’m going over to tokyo on sat

Kurawr: THAT WAS OUR DATE NIGHT 

aahkaa: yeah i’m free then 

Bo: AKAASHI 

yams: i thought it was bokuro now 

Kurawr: I STILL FEEL OFFENDED

yams: oh QuQ for you

Kurawr: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

emo: mood 

 

Later 

Tsukki: akaashi can i stay over for the night on sat

aahkaa: sure 

Bo: AKAASHI

Kurawr: TSUKKI!!!!

Tsukki: mwahahaha

yams: who’s your fav in class 1-a

Tsukki: kaminari. he’s so stupid

Kurawr: i didn't think you liked the stupid type tsukki 

aahkaa: why'd you think he chose you

yams: that burns oof

Bo: OOF

Kurawr: I LUV ONE (1) HARD BOI

Bo: ITS ME RIFHT 

aahkaa: smh

aYaku: IT’S** RIGHT**

yams: hi yaku!! 

aYaku: hello and i like the queen Momo

yams: deku is my fav!!! 

aahkaa: green bois. 

pudding: todoroki is #1

Kurawr: KENMAAAAAAA

Bo: BIRD BOY IS BEST BOY 

yams: aww tokoyami!!

aahkaa: tsuyu is bae 

emo: jiro rocks 

aYaku: quite literally 

hai: SHOUJI IS SO COOL LIKE 

aahkaa: hello lev

aYaku: shouldn't you be practicing with kenma?

hai: oh no 

pudding: ;))))

Kurawr: kenma that face is scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give my thanks to my friend for that horrid pun at the beginning. aLSO I MISSED KENMA AND KIRISHIMA'S BDAY ugh.


	4. And Now We Welcome A Pretty Setter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets added, Christmas songs, Ouran Highschool Host Club, and Yamaguchi's dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of users: 
> 
> yams: Yamaguchi  
> aahkaa: Akaashi  
> Bo: Bokuto  
> Tsukki: Tsukishima   
> aYaku: Yaku  
> Kurawr: Kuroo  
> emo: Ennoshita   
> makki: Hanamaki  
> mattsun: Matsukawa  
> oiks: Oikawa  
> iwa-hah: Iwaizumi   
> Sugarmomma: Suga  
> HAHAHA: Tanaka  
> Guardian: Nishinoya

8:44

iwasbored

yams: ITS HALLOWEEN BITCHES

aahkaa: boo

Bo: YESSSSS

Tsukki: its to early for this

aYaku: can you spell

Kurawr: BOO

Kurawr: OH COME ON AKAASHI GOT IT BEFORR ME

Bo: ITS OKAY BRO Bo: YOU SCARED ME

Kurawr: BRO

Bo: BRO

Kurawr: <3

Bo: <3

emo: that was disgustingly cute

makki: BOIISSS

mattsun: ITS THE MOST

emo has added oiks and iwa-hah to iwasbored

makki: F–

oiks: hello chillin

iwa-hah: what

oiks: i’ll just delete myself now

oiks: MATSUKAWA YOU KEPT ME OUT OF A GROUPCHAT??!?!???

oiks: THIS IS WHERE YOU WERE STEALING MY PHONE?!?!?

makki: WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEEEAAARRR

mattsun: DECK THE HALLS

iwa-hah: STOP

oiks: NOT NOW ITS NOT EVEN NOVEMBER

mattsun: MWAHAHAHA

emo: this makes me scared what the aoba johsai gc is like

Tsukki: last chrismats

yams: I gave you my hearrrrrytttt

Kurawr: AND THE VERY NEXT DAY YOU GAVE IT AWAY TO AKAASHI, TSUKKI!!!!

oiks: that seems to be a touchy subject eh?

aahkaa: like you would not believe.

oiks has changed the groupchat name to pretty boys only

Tsukki: what is this?

Tsukki: some knockoff ouran high school host club?

oiks: wELL NUMBER 11

oiks: YOU CAN BE MORI THEN

yams: noooo

yams: he has to be a demon with kuroo!!

aahkaa: yamaguchi stop now

Kurawr: oooo what is this i spy?

oiks: TETSU-CHAN YOU’LL BE TAMAKI

Kurawr: wHY

oiks: BECAUSE I WANNA BE HARUHI

aYaku: why

emo: oikawa i think you’d suit kyoya

iwa-hah: your saying shittykawa is smart

oiks: IWA-CHAN MEANIE

yams: oikawa is smart that's why he's the demon king!!!

aahkaa: yams i’m serious

Tsukki: for everyone’s sanity please leave

yams: tsukki that’s mean

Sugarmomma: YAMAGUCHI TADASHI YOUR LANGUAGE

oiks: owo

oiks: mr.refreshing has entered

oiks has changed Sugarmomma’s name to mr.refreshing

mr.refreshing: HEY

HAHAHA: RUDE

Guardian: MAMA SUGA

mr.refreshing: Yes my child?

Guardian: WE’LL KICK SEIJOH’S ASSES

yams: oof

yams: some demon minions here

yams: a little party trying to get the princess there

aahkaa: why do i feel embarrassment for you?

Tsukki: second hand embarrassment

aahkaa: ugh

aahkaa: yamaguchi can you stop

oiks: why? oiks: oml i just finished reading

oiks: HANAMAKI

oiks: MATSUKAWA

oiks: WHERE DID YOU GO

Kurawr: tsukki how was your little dAY WITH AKAASHI

yams: you make it sound like a bad thing that he's socializing for once

Tsukki: I DO SOCIALIZE yams: YOU DISS PEOPLE LIKE IT’S YOUR JOB

Tsukki: IT’S NOT MY FAULT EVERYONE IS AN IDIOT

Tsukki: except you akaashi

aahkaa: :)

oiks: now,,,

oiks: ABOUT ME BEING A DEMON KING??

mr.refreshing: Oh hush and let my child write

yams: :D

aYaku: what a happy family

oiks: i’ve figured it out!

aYaku: i’m scared

emo: you too???

oiks: HEY

oiks: anyway; i’m haruhi, iwa-chan is my prince tamaki, tetsu-chan and bokuto are the hitachin twins, yams is honey and tsukki is mori

yams: why am i honey?!! oiks: cause even tho yaku is short he isn't kind

aYaku: OFFENDED

mr.refreshing: Protect the mother

aahkaa: oikawa i feel like you should be kicked out of the pretty setters

oiks: YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT

oiks: ALL I DID WAS PUT AN IDEA OUT THERE

yams: this is getting good

Tsukki: you know that when you’ll be in third year ppl will be calling you mom

yams: shhhh tsukki

Kurawr: nyahhhhhh

Bo: hoooooooot

aYaku: oh shut up you tow

aYaku: *2

aahkaa: you forgot kyoya

aahkaa: smh

oiks: then you be him

aahkaa: smh

oiks: mother up in heaven, oiks: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

makki: shouldn't mattsun and me be the twins

mattsun: we would do justice

oiks: WELL YOU WEREN’T HERE

Kurawr: NYAN

Bo: HOOT

Kurawr: bro ur like the best

Bo: BRO <3

Tsukki: what is this pda ew

aahkaa: true

yams: why am i honey again??

yams: being honey makes me hungry!!!!

yams: òuó


	5. OHHHH SEIJOHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take a time machine the beginning of the Aoba Johsai chat

_oiks has added Iwaizumi and 8 others to SEIJOH_

Iwaizumi: Oikawa what the hell is this

oiks: I was bored! It's our free day!

makki: i hope you rethink your life choices

mattsun: teh first years are gonna freak

mattsun: and the second years don't even acknowledge their groupchat exsistence

wATARI: HEY I DO

wATARI: HEY SENPAIS

oiks: Ah my favourite second year

Akira: can i leave this char

Akira: i don't need this to contaminate my notifications thank you

_Akira has left SEIJOH_

_oiks has added Akira to SEIJOH_

oiks: You’re not allowed to leave

Akira: ok

Akira: but how long did it take you to make that sentence grammatically correct

oiks: IWA-CHA

Akira: you can't call mom to solve all your problems captain

Akira: i’ll give you the problem of a life time

_Akira has added Ushiwaka to SEIJOH_

oiks: KUNIMI AKIRA

oiks: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

Akira: nothing

_Akira has left SEIJOH_

Ushiwaka: I’m just going to leave now.

_Ushiwaka has left SEIJOH_

oiks: HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT’LL HIT HIM TOMORROW

makki: why does kunimi even have his number

mattsun: ey oukawa ur child may be conspiracing with the enemy

wATARI: OWO

Iwaizumi: Mattsun I can’t read that

mattsun: maybe use caps glasses or smth

Iwaizumi: No it's just that your sentence has so many spelling mistakes I have no idea what's going on

mattsun: idon't use auto correct it's annoying m

Mad Dog: THIS IS WHY I NEVER GO IN GROUPCHATS

Mad Dog: CAPIN CHANGED MY NAME AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO GET IT BACK

makki: rip

_makki has changed Mad Dog’s name to dumbass Kyotani_

dumbass Kyotani: WHAT THE HELL

wATARI: HEY NO SWEARING UWU

wATARI: THERE ARE FIRST YEARS HERE

turnip head: U think u have it bad?

turnip head: Look what happened after our first practice against Karasuno

turnip head: ;–;

makki: that is a sad face

makki: but sadly as a mod i will not change ur name

turnip head: WHYYYYY

makki: captains orders

makki: i want ramen

Iwaizumi: Well go buy it yourself

cream puff: what r y’all sayin i always read the chat

cream puff: just never say anything cause y’all r dumb

oiks: “y’all”

mattsun: what

makki: the

oiks: DON’T FINISH THAT THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE

_cream puff has added Akira to SEIJOH_

Akira: what the fuck captain

oiks: LE GASP

oiks: WHO TAINTED THE CHILD

Akira: this is funny

turnip head: -_- I still wanna change my name

_Akira has changed turnip head’s name to dumbyYuu_

dumbyYuu: You're cruel Kunimi

Akira: i learn from the best

oiks: OK WHO AM I KILLING

makki: your welcome young akira

mattsun: may you use your new knowledge in the real world

oiks: IT WAS YOU

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Matsukawa and Hanamaki died


	6. Nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma, Karasuno, Johzenji, Seijoh, Fukorodani and Shiratorizawa meet in a group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooaaaaaaahhhh 2 updates in a week??? unbelievabe

15:00

NYAAHOOT

YAMAMOTO: HEY GUYS 

Bo: YAMAMOTOOOOO

Bo: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BRO 

YAMAMOTO: CAN’T SAY OR I’LL BE IN MORE TROUBLE

aYaku: hiya

hai: YAMAMOTO 

Tsukki: how's it been biatch

aahkaa: welcome back

pudding429: thats am odd greeting tsukki

pudding429: hi

yams: gyaaaaaah herro

yams: loooooong time no see

YAMAMOTO: WHAT’S COOKING 

Bo: GOOD LOOKING

Kurawr: Bo! 

Kurawr: ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME 

Bo: I WOULD NEVER BRO 

Kurawr: GOOD. 

 

23:44  
pretty boys only

Kurawr: holy shi

Kurawr: t

Bo: NICE SAVE BRO

Kurawr: AW THANKS BRO

Kurawr: anyways they were talking about furries on the news

oiks: wtf

Tsukki: is it finally here?

aahkaa: are you finally admitting it?

Kurawr: I AM NOT A FURRY 

Kurawr: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT

Tsukki has added pudding429

pudding429: kuro is a furry

aahkaa: lol kenma did you change ur name again

pudding429: its not my fault kuro keeps adding me in gcs so im trying to make him s t o p

Kurawr: but you let tsukki do it?!?!!’

pudding429: yes mr.furry

Kurawr: wtf

Kurawr: i’ll have you no 

Kurawr: i’m dating the best owl5ever

Bo: BRO <3

Kurawr: BRO<3

Tsukki: ew pda

aahkaa: i think kuroo just has a thing for birds or something 

Teru: YO I’M BACK FROM THE DEAD AND MY CLASSES AYEEEE

Bo: TERU!!!

Teru: BO!!!

pudding429: oof

emo: sad hours 

makki: úwù

makki: issei is sick today 

makki: captain doesnt trust me enough to play with the first years by myself 

makki: so i was stuck throwing balls for him to set 

makki: IM SO TIREDDDDD

emo: *sad hour comfort* 

mattsun: im back biatcsn

emo: what

makki: MATTSUN I MISSED YOU 

makki: and now back to your regularly scheduled lowercase makki

mattsun: yo 

mattsun: i’m so sorry i left u

makki: matsukawa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mattsun: hanamaki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

emo: just date already smh

oiks: nah

oiks: they don't deserve my blessing 

iwa-hah: ill give it so they stop flirting during practice 

makki: hEy you 2 do it 2

emo: this isn't the time u guys 

emo: anyways i saw akaashi and tsukishima walking around 

Bo: A KAASHI

emo: ikr a k a a s h i

Teru: Bo ily man but ya gotta get your relationship status together 

Dadchi: Ooooooo a groupchat!!

emo: whomst

Dadchi: Hi I’m Hinata Shouyou!!

makki: number 10 you have entered 

Dadchi: Daichi told me to just go on the chat for him so he wouldn't have the notifications 

Dadchi: Hey I'm gonna add someone to this 

Dadchi: And me! 

mr.refreshing: Wait my child I don't think this chat is safe for you as a first year 

Dadchi: Oh ok. Well I’m still adding him!! 

Dadchi has added Tendoo to the chat

emo: cursed BISH 

Tendoo: aRe YoU sAyInG iM cUrSeD?

mattsun: look @ tat spelling 

mr.refreshing: HINATA HES FROM SHIRATORIZAWA

Dadchi: oh 

oiks: wELL 

oiks: WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE 

Tendoo: a TeAm ThAt StIlL hAsEnT mAdE iT tO nAtIoNaLs 

Teru: I feel attached 

Teru: ATTACKED

oiks: IT IS TIME TO ATTACK WANNA JOIN ME 

Teru: YEAAAA

yams: woah is aoba johsai and johzenji the only ones who haven't made it to nationals 

mattsun: that is so sad 

makki: alexa play despacito

mattsun: press f to pay respects 

Teru: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Tsukki: F

yams: F

Tsukki: ooF

oiks: YOUR GOINF TO NATIONALS 

Kurawr: holy crap i just realized how late it was 

Kurawr: gn guys <3

oiks: gn! ^~^

mattsun: im living off of energy drinks i cant slep

makki: dw ill come over 

Tendoo: tHaT iS cUtE? 

Tendoo: iDk

emo: ha a big d

emo: i’lll take my leave now

 

yams: ..

yams: it's 3 am 

yams: iam living 

emo: GO TO SLEEP


	7. Kenma the Judge King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi uses contractions, Semi is added and Kenma is Kenma.

pretty boys only

Tendoo: hAh I’m A pReTtY bOy NoW sEmI

aYaku: this semi person you speak of isn't in this chat

Tendoo: oH yEa

_Tendoo has added semi-demi-halves to pretty boys only_

semi-demi-halves: sup bitches

mr.refreshing: for looking so much like me your pretty rude.

semi-demi-halves: no one could compete with my beauty ahem

oiks: OMG YOU 2 DO LOOK ALIKE WERE YOU SEPARATED AT BIRTH OR SMTH

Tsukki: y’all hear smth?

makki: not sure…

makki: do u hear smth issei?

mattsun: maybe a w iny captain. maybe

semi-demi-halves: lol it looks like you typed winy

semi-demi-halves: oh wait you've never felt that ever

Tsukki: thumbs down emoji for your effort

semi-demi-halves: HEY

aYaku: i mwan u let an underclassman be your team’s setter bc your not good enough

aYaku: *mean

pudding429: mom who's teaching you our kid slang

aYaku: I’M A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU

aYaku: DOES THAT APPLY THAT KUROO IS A DAD

emo: dy

emo: illl leave now

Bo: wOAH WE TALKING SMACK ABOUT MY BF

yams: i was gonna say bird friend but that's tsukki

Tsukki: aHEM

emo: oof

Tsukki: ennoshita your banned for the hour to go on this gc

 

Kurawr: WHO’S CALLIN ME DADDY

yams: ennoshita

Tsukki: ennoshita chikara

semi-demi-halves: en-no shits given- a

emo: wow

emo: thanks

Kurawr: IS DADCHI NOT BEING A GOOD FATHER TO HIS CROWS

Kurawr: CAUSE ILL BE TAKIN SHRIMPY AND TSUKKI

yams: i thouvht y’all broke up

pudding429: “y’all”

yams: y’ain’t seen the worst yet

Tsukki: TADASHI STAPH

Tsukki: OML THIS IS SO FUNNY

_Tsukki has added HItoka to pretty boys only_

_HItoka changed the groupchat name to tHe (scary) (tall) volleyboys_

Tsukki: thanks

Tsukki: ig

semi-demi-halves: HAH TENDO UR NOT PRETTY ANYMORE MWAHAHAHAH

Tendoo: tHaT’s RuDe SeMi SeMi

HItoka: woah Shiratorizawa’s third years

HItoka: way less scary now

yams: ur very lucky kay like they're scary

mr.refreshing: TRUE!!

mr.refreshing: HEYA ITS HINATA SHOUYOU

HItoka: HINATAA WHAT’RE YOU DOING HERE

yams: ON MOMS ACCOUNT ÔWÔ

Tsukki: it sounds like he's interrupting a secret date

aYaku: plz no pda in this

aYaku: Kuroo and Bokuto already do it so much

emo: BPDA

emo: BEGONE PUBLIC DISPLAY OF ATTRACTION

aahkaa: oof

aahkaa: btw hiya i haven't been here in a while

pudding429: “hiya”

aYaku: just stop trying to judge Kenma

pudding429: fine mom

mr.refreshing: HI AKAASHI HOW’S JAPAN

aahkaa: why hello shouyou

mr.refreshing: SUGA LEFT ME IN CHARGE OF HIS PHONE WHILE IT WAS CHARGING

mr.refreshing: I WAS ON GUARD DUTY

mr.refreshing has changed his name to SUGA

SUGA: It fits so much better

SUGA: HEY WHERE’S THE GRAND KING

oiks: Grand King?

SUGA: HIIIIIIIIII

oiks: aweee someone changed his name -_-

emo has changed oiks’s name to GRAND KING

GRAND KING: I AM NOT KAGEYAMA

SUGA: YES YOU ARE

SUGA: — kags

aahkaa: kags?

Kurawr: that is so cute i give my blessings

SUGA: ?????

SUGA: I didn't let Hinata on my phone how did he get on this

aahkaa: suga if your password is daichi’s thighs in numbers i think he just looked over your shoulder when you use your phone

SUGA: HOW’D YOU KNOW

makki: i am

makki: getting contractions

makki: i’m

mattsun: don’t

mattsun: can't

yams: y’all’d’ve

makki: HOLY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT

 

4:00 am

pudding429: “y’all’d’ve” — yamaguchi tadashi 2k18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 100% inconsistent when it comes to how people type and that's okay


	8. popcorn emoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Tsukishima and Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARRR
> 
> hope 2019 treats us good WITH SEASON 4!!
> 
> also?? idk what ao3 did to the leany faces BUT KNOW THEY ARE THERE

NYAHOOT

Kurawr: nyAAAAAAAAH

emo: im getting stage play flashbacks owo

_emo has left NYAHOOT_

Kurawr: oh well

yams: oof*

Kurawr: fine

Kurawr: what an oof

pudding429: yikes

Tsukki: tsk

aahkaa: you gucchi?

yams: yamaguchi

aahkaa: aye

yams: aye

Tsukki: i fractured my finger

pudding429: ow oh

Kurawr: ARE YOY OKAY

pudding429: “yoy”

Tsukki: i’m fine its hard to type quickly tho

aakaa: saltishima levels going down

yams: owo

aYaku: will you be okay if we have a practice match in a couple weeks?

aYaku: Kuroo probably wants to see you

yams: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

aahkaa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

pudding429: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

YAMAMOTO: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ?

Bo: NO YAMAMOTO UR 2 PURE FOR THSI

aahkaa: well—

aahkaa: i wouldn’t say that based off your search history

aahkaa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

YAMAMOTO: THAT WASN’T MINE

YAMAMOTO: TANAKA SEARCHED STUFF UP ON MY PHONE

YAMAMOTO: HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS

aahkaa: whenever i have the chance i look at people’s internet history

Tsukki: exposed

aahkaa: says the person who found kuroo’s old insta

Kurawr: WAIT

Kurawr: THE OLD OLD ONE

Kurawr: EW I THOUGHT I WAS HOT

Tsukki: it was cute

Tsukki: kindq

pudding429: “kindq”

Tsukki: stop being ashamed of your lack of spelling

pudding429: you guys talh to mcuh

pudding429: muting

Kurawr: TSUKKI YOU THOUGHT I WAS HOT

Tsukki: cute

aahkaa: ew pda

yams: isn't it like he's stealing your man tho?

aahkaa: he goes to lunch with me then goes to dinner with kuroo

aahkaa: its kay tho cause bokuto goes and gets me dinner and ice cream

Bo: THEY THOUGHT THEY WERE ALL SUAVE AND STUFF BUT ITS PRETTY CLEAR

YAMAMOTO: “suave”

aYaku: I'm not sure what to say

Kurawr: what're you sayin bout me???

aahkaa: ur cheating on bokuto

aahkaa: and tsukki is cheating on me w/ u

Tsukki: i MEAN

Tsukki: IT WASN’T REALLY OFFICIALLY A BREAKUP

aYaku: yams did you bring the popcorn

yams: yes

yams: *popcorn emoji*

Tsukki: did you just type “*popcorn emoji*”?

yams: y e s

Tsukki: yama n o

yams: yama g u c c h i

aYaku: spill all the tea sis

aahkaa: oml

_aahkaa took a screenshot of the chat_

Tsukki: why is this suddenly snapchat?

aYaku: cause the story

aYaku: aNYWAYS

pudding429: MOM WHO IS TEACHING YOU OUR SLANG

aYaku: AKAASHI KNOWS WHY CAN’T I AS A FELLOW MOTHRR

aYaku: mother*

pudding429: HE’S A SECOND YEAR

yams: big oof

Tsukki: oof X2

yams: NAH TSUKKI UR NOT IN THE CLEAR YET

Tsukki: WHY

yams: aKaAShI

aahkaa: yAmAgUcHi

yams: spill the tea sis

yams: [kermit-drinking-tea.gif]

aYaku: let's get this bread

pudding: OH MY GODDDD

Tsukki: KENMA’S MAD??

Tsukki: sorry that was hinata the dumbass

yams: SO AKAASHI IS MY BEST FRIEND CHEATING ON YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL BEING

aahkaa: thanks

aahkaa: and ya

Kurawr: WHERE’S THE PROOF

Bo: YOU ARE

Bo: I THOUGHT WE HAD A BROMANCE

Kurawr: BRO

Bo: BRO ;-;

aYaku: HE MADE A FACE OH

pudding429: i—

YAMAMOTO: WELL TSUKISHIMA DID SAY IT WASN’T OFFICIAL

yams: YAMAMOTO YOU ARE NOW MY FAVOUTIE PERSON

yams: THANK YOU

aahkaa: e x p o s e d

Bo: TSUKKI YOU CAN HAVE BACK KUROO HE’S A LIAR

aahkaa: tsukki i’ve seen your face time history kuroo is a t the top of the list.

aahkaa: goodbye.

Tsukki: im sorry akaashi

Tsukki: KUROO COME HERE ALREADY

Kurawr: oml yams actually

yams: what did i do???

Kurawr: ur to pure

yams: kay

aahkaa: he was going to say you fell for it

aYaku: they were all undecided

yams: c l e a r l y

Tsukki: quq srry

aahkaa: that was a time

Kurawr: true

aahkaa: your banned from the chat till tomorrow.

Kurawr: WHY

aahkaa: hmph.


	9. Kpop and Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kpop arguments and mall talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most plotless story ever

tHe (scary) (tall) volleyboys

SUGA: Stan BTS

Bo: ^^^

SUGA: BOKUTO YOU LIKE KPOP??

Bo: YEAAAAAAAAA

SUGA: WHO’S YOUR BIAS

Bo: JHOPE!!!

SUGA: YAS JHOPE

pudding429: ew kpop

aYaku: you can't say anything

pudding429: neither can you

pudding429: :P

aYaku: P:

Tendoo: gUyS i’M hAvInG aN iDeNtItY cRiSiS

semi-demi-halves: awe is the baby having his first gay awakening?

Tendoo: sHuT uP sEmI sEmI

Tendoo: i SaId KpOp WaS bAd NeAr GoShIkI

aahkaa: yuck

aahkaa: unfriended

Tendoo: wAiT

Tendoo: hE tHeN pRoCeEdEd To PlAy sOmE wHaT i NoW kNoW aS sEvEnTeEn

Tendoo: aNd I wAs AlL lIkE i KnOw tHiS

semi-demi-halves: goshiki slapped him then walked away fuming

semi-demi-halves: it was the funniest shot in a long time

 __  
makki has changed semi-demi-halves ‘s name to ½  


½: FUCK

mattsun: so ow was nationals?

makki: OH WAIT YOU DIDN'T GO

½: YOU

yams: no swearing in my chrisitan minecraft server uwu

Tsukki: you spelt it wrong

yams: sHuT uP tSuKkI

oiks: WAIT

oiks: back to kpop plz

oiks: I PURPLE WORLDWIDE HANDSOME

iwa-hah: I haven't been here for like a billion chapters what is happening

iwa-hah: Wait never mind I don't need to listen to more kpop then what shittykawa listens to

oiks: RUDE

  


_The next day_

  


1st years!!!!

yams: WHO’S COMIN TO THE MOVIES AT THE MALL WITH ME

Tsukki: ^^

bright sun: ME

Malk: Mall?

Akira: sure

turnip head: me

hai: I live in Tokyo :(

Kaori✿: me too :(

Kaori✿: hey lev wanna go and see the same movie they're seeing so we can scream together?

hai: YEAAAA

HItoka: me!! lemme ask my mom first tho

HItoka: she said yes!!

Malk: Oh wait never mind

Malk: Ugh the mall

Malk: I’d think that Kunimi at least would say no

Akira: BISH ya never learnt the true beauty of mall shopping

Malk: Kindaichi???

turnip head: staying home is boring

Future-ace-approved: I'll go!!

yams: yes!!!

Malk: bleh

Malk: why does everyone wanna go outside -_-

Akira: RED ALERT

yams: ??????

Akira: KAGEYAMA USED A FACE

turnip head: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tsukki: me

Tsukki: idiot just go outside and hang out you can literally leave at anytime like after the movie

bright sun: !!!!!

bright sun: TSUKKI

bright sun: I SENT THAT TO KUROO

bright sun: HAHA

Tsukki: HINATA NO

bright sun: HE SAYS HE’S PROUD OF YOU

bright sun: BEING SUPPORTIVE

Tsukki: AAAA

Tsukki: AND FUCK YOU TOO

yams: oof

Akira: oof

yams: ayeeee

Akira: ayeeeeee

Kaori✿: MALL TIME!!!!

hai: YEAAAAAAAAAAAA

HItoka: MALL!!!

Akira: that was hectic

yams: lit


	10. volleybois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I have given up at trying to be funny

7:34

 

Second Years

 

aahkaa: ok

aahkaa: now what

emo: idk

Teru: How did we even end up here

shirabubu: i hate all of you

aahkaa: what? why? allowing you to go outside for once?

shirabubu: i go outside enough. 

shirabubu: BUT YOU MADE ME GO OUTSIDE WITH ALL THE FIRST YEARS IN MIYAGI

emo: *some

shirabubu: WHO CARES

shirabubu: I’M LOSING SLEEP OVER THIS 

emo: it's only like 19:34

shirabubu: DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE HAVING VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE AT SHIRATORIZAWA?

Teru: Nope

emo: enlighten us

cream puff: going out with the first years is fun!

cream puff: –as long as it's seijoh’s first years 

shirabubu: .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

aahkaa: mood

emo: (￣∇￣)

Mad Dog: ( ・∇・)

cream puff: lashbdksdhk

Teru: yeet

watAREWE: hiiii how was japan while I was gone??? 

emo: ur so lucky

watAREWE: ikr

pudding429: has no one noticed that ennoshita loterally said 19:34

pudding429: it's 7 am 

Guardian: I HATE WAKING UP AT 5:30

Guardian: I WANT TO SLEEP BUT MY BODY SAYS NO

emo: rip

pudding429: i usually sleep in till like 10 minutes till school then kuro comes in screaming for me to get up 

pudding429: but here's the thing 

pudding429: i sleep with my uniform on 

pudding429: ;)

HAHAHA: CURSED 

_ pudding429 changed HAHAHA’s name to  tanakaka _

tanakaka: RUDE

_ shirabubu changed tanakaka’s name to tan poo _

tan poo: BITXH

_ tan poo changed their name to RYUYA _

emo: i have a feeling that that’s actually a name somewhere

RYUYA: OH WELL 

RYUYA: YA YEET

Guardian: YA

Teru: YEET

aahkaa: ya

emo: yeet

cream puff: please stop 

13:45

tHe (scary) (tall) volleyboys

emo: we really need to change the gc name

_ emo has changed the groupchat name to volleybois _

yams: fitting 

emo: y aren't u in school yamaguchi? 

yams: why aren't you? 

emo: i'm in school you uncultured swine

yams: me too 

SUGA: GO BACK TO CLASS

**Later**

aahkaa: so today bokuto-san 

SUGA: AKAASHI THIS IS LITERALLY TEXT WE DON’T NEED HONORIFICS 

Bo: ME!! 

aahkaa: he explained how taking pictures calms him down. 

oiks: AKAASHIIIIIIII

aahkaa: your worse than bokuto and your on the other side of Japan

emo: a capital?

aahkaa: well it's a place 

aahkaa: anyway, bokuto took some wonderful pictures. 

SUGA: that's it

SUGA: that's all you wanted to say

SUGA: i could've 

Dadchi: Been a proper vice captain and helped me? 

aahkaa: sorry daichi-san

SUGA: IT’S TEXT 

oiks: poor thing 

Kurawr: actually! Tokyo isn't that far from Miyagi!

semi-demi-halves: kids these days, trying to prove their knowledge by being sensitive 

semi-demi-halves: he was being sarcastic 

Kurawr: ohhh i’m semi!1!1!!

Tendoo: yEs Go KuRoO

Kurawr: blah blahhhh i’m all sensitive to people being sensitive and unclassy!!11!1!

Kurawr: s a r c a s m 

Kurawr: my dear friend Semi

Tendoo: y E s

Tendoo: pUt HiM iN hIs PlAcE

emo: cheesus

Teru: THE GOD OF CHEESEE

aYaku: Cheese? 

iwa-hah: Ignore them 

iwa-hah: because my ‘favourite son’ asked 

_ iwa-hah added watAREWE to volleybois _

watAREWE: YAS BITH

aahkaa: we appreciate censoring

watAREWE: FAVOURITE CHILD RIGHT HERE

watAREWE: (*^ω^*)

aahkaa: cute

Bo: ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

aahkaa: ♡╰(*´︶`*)╯

aYaku: that's so ducking cute 

hai: qUACK

oiks: y-

oiks: you just ruined a beautiful moment right there 

makki: here come dat boi 

iwa-hah: please stop 

mattsun: You want to know why I love dat boi? Dat boi is a completely self-made meme. So many other memes are based in nostalgic childrens shows, funny faces, relatable situations, or references. Not dat boi. Dat boi is completely absurd. It's a low-res frog on a unicycle, and an arbitrary method for greeting him. The first person to ever upvote dat boi did not do so out of recognition. The first person to ever upvote dat boi did not do so because a pre-existing meme format. The first person to ever upvote dat boi upvoted a meme literally pulled from the ether by sheer human creativity and willpower. Dat boi is evidence that humans can stare into the meaningless void of eternity and force their own meaning onto to it. I will always upvote dat boi, o shit waddup!

pudding429: y is that so long 

pudding429: please stop

makki: oh it's not like your doing anything 

mattsun: probably playin love live or someting

aahkaa: i sometimes wonder if your on a computer and broke the h key because of too many keyboard smashes 

mattsun: *gasp*

mattsun: te audacity!! 

Tsukki: who types the word gasp in stars 

Tsukki: who even knows what “*” is called 

hai: aristocrats? 

Tsukki: those are people 

yams: oof

pudding429: i'm 2 tired 4 this 

aYaku: IT’S LITERALLY ONLY 15:00 

pudding429: do you sincerely believe i sleep? 

pudding429: well you would be correct 

pudding429: good night. 

Kurawr: vOlLeYbAlL pRaCtIcE


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lotsa kpop because i feel like self projecting

volleybois

 

emo: GUYS

emo: I’M DYING

oiks: ooo is the competition leaving the chat?

RYUYA: HIS HEADPHONES CAME OUT OF THE COMPUTER AND HE UNMUTED IT 

RYUYA: AND BABY DON’T STOP STARTED PLAYING

emo: STOP

emo: BULLYING ME

emo: DAICHI

Dadchi: Learn from your mistakes my child 

emo: NO

tendoo: hOw DiD yOu MaNaGe ThAt?

emo: 8D music is a wild ride quq

emo: I CAN’T LISTEN TO THE SONG ANYMORE WITHOUT INSTANT REGRET D:

emo: what are other traumatizing things that have happened with you guys?

pudding429: kuroo shat his pants once 

Kurawr: I WAS 7

pudding429: you still did it

Tsukki: i cried

Tsukki: that was too funny

oiks: i was caught kissing a girl behind school

oiks: -by iwa-chan

oiks: hes scary .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

iwa-hah: IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR DOING IT AT SCHOOL 

oiks: ANYWAYS HOW ABOUT THAT TWICE COMEBACK

SUGA: FANCY 

aYaku: Quite literally 

SUGA: *finger guns*

oiks: *finger guns*

aYaku: *finger guns*

 

**a couple of days later**

 

volleybois 

 

SUGA: TXT MUSIC VIDEO

oiks: WAIT WAHT

yams: tHE VIDEO IS SO CONFUSONG 

yams: THE WHOLD SOMG IS CONFUSIJG 

yams: at some point i cared for spelling guess today is not the day

Tsukki: what even 

Tsukki: kpop sucks

oiks: tHAT’S JUST YOUR OPINION

Tsukki: true

Kurawr: hOW COULD YOU 

Tsukki: i just don’t like it, simple 

Kurawr: T_T

 

**later**

 

SUGA: what is love?

yams: baby don’t hurt me

makki: dont hurt me no more 

mattsun: i wanna know know

makki: what is love?!

Bo: tWICE

Bo: AKAASHI LISTENS TO IT ALL THE TIME

  
  


semi-me: twice is pretty good 

semi-me: interesting music but don't stan

semi-me: also stream (i’m) (a) boy in luv

  
  


**like 4 in the morning or something**

 

Tendoo: SEMIIIIIIII WHO IS IT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the baby don't stop incident actually happened to me so-
> 
> fun times


	12. The Tea on Semi Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou has some tea on Semi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo like i definitely didn't forget about this for a month and was done it 
> 
> that made no sense so enjoy more nonsense

Are we eagles or swans?

 

Tendoo: SeMi HaS a CrUsH

Future-ace-approved: Who is it??

Ushiwaka: I also wonder who Semi is pinning 

shirabubu: ew ushijima don't use teen slang

Ushiwaka: Would you prefer, “Who is Semi feeling affection for?” 

shirabubu: maybe not

shirabubu: also how's you get this tea

Tendoo: hErE’s

Tendoo: tHe Mf

Tendoo: TeA

shirabubu: pLEASe stOP

Tendoo: [Tendoo sent a video]

shirabubu: you just stuck you finger in soup

shirabubu: nOT A TEA BAG IN TEA

Tendoo: sO aNyWaYs 

Tendoo: sEmI sEnT a WeIrD kPoP rElAtEd tExT tO tHiS gRoUpChAt A kARaSuNo AdDeD mE tO

Tendoo: “also stream (i’m) (a) boy in luv”

shirabubu: ADD ME TO THAT CHAT RIGHT NOW

  
  


volleybois 

 

_ Tendoo added shirabubu to volleybois _

oiks: ANOTHER SHIRATORIZAWA

oiks: I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS

aahkaa: hi shirabu

aahkaa: bet: he’s getting the receipts 

semi-me: oikawa we’re taking over 

makki: not ON MY WATCH

mattsun: ? 

mattsun: who took anamaki’s pone 

watAREWE: Probably Oikawa

mattsun: makes sense

_ mattsun changed watAREWE ‘s name to wario _

wario: It's not that bad at least 

_ wario added Mad Dog to volleybois _

wario: Look I got a name change!

Mad Dog: You little-

makki: oh no don't finish the sentence 

makki: there are children in this chat

Tsukki: first off first years are not children 

yams: yooo

Tsukki: second off fuckyoutoo

makki: cute

SUGA: RED ALERT WHAT DO I SEE

SUGA: DO WE NEED TO LENGTHEN YOUR PENALTY PERIOD TSUKISHIMA?

Tsukki: nO

yams: (tsukki swears to much so mamasuga said if he swore he'd have to run laps)

wario: (Ohhhh)

yams: (hehe)

aYaku: Honestly I think hehe is so scary

aYaku: Like are you laughing? Preparing for a murder?

oiks: that got dark quick ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

hai: IS IT FARTING

oiks: NO IT’S RUNNING YOU IMBECILE 

aahkaa: awe you call suga mamasuga

SUGA: Ikr it's so cute 

Dadchi: We stan all mothers who can deal with all their children in this house!!

aahkaa: cute

aYaku: ^^

iwa-hah: ^^^

SUGA: Who took your phone Daichi?

Dadchi: HI IT’S ME HINATA SHOUYOU

Dadchi: DAICHI IS ON A PORK BUN RUN AT THE MOMENT 

aahkaa: yum

aahkaa: bokuto can you buy me some snacks 

Bo: Sure thing Akaashi!!

aahkaa: ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Bo: ♡(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

oiks: why are you two so cute!!?!?!?!

oiks: why can't we be like that?? @ iwa-chan

aahkaa: so we’re @ ing our s/o now okay

aahkaa: <3 @ bokuto

Bo: !!!! :3! @ Akaashi!!

Kurawr: accept my love!! @ tsukki

Tsukki: no. @ kuroo

HItoka: hehe I've spotted the denial 

HItoka: ily @ yams !!!!

yams: :D @ yaichi !!!!

shirabubu: yuck this just reminds me of my loneliness

~~ [semi-me is typing] ~~

Tendoo: SeMi I sAw ThAt

semi-me: what do you mean?

semi-me: i just wanted to agree with shirabu and say that i was lonely too

Tendoo: uH hUh

Tendoo: hEhE

pudding429: scary

 


End file.
